guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Life Barrier
did someone actually manage to cast Life Barrier at 18 Protection Prayers, or was that BS? o_O" -PanSola 03:36, 5 December 2005 (UTC) :To have 18 in an attribute get factions, talk to the right avatar of god to have +1 in monk attributes, have a 20% +1 in protection prayers and cast lb until it triggers. --213.140.6.120 09:48, 25 November 2006 (CST) ::Note the date on that comment. --Fyren 18:29, 25 November 2006 (CST) ---- :I don't believe that's possible. I notice however that the usage notes appear to be implying that it is Life Bond, as it recommends pairing it with Essence Bond and Balthazar's Aura - that's not particularly helpful however in the case of Life Barrier - at least no more so than with any enchanment - I assume they are referring to the fact that Life Bond's transferred damage, even if it is 0, triggers Balthazar's Aura, so you can generate a lot of energy while protecting folks. I'll just remove that bit I think, as it is irrelevent here. --Epinephrine 16:39, 26 January 2006 (UTC) ::Life Bond redirected damaged didn't trigger Balthazar's Aura the last time I tried (which would be a short while ago). --theeth 18:21, 26 January 2006 (UTC) ::: Odd - I know it doesn't trigger Mantras (of elements), and doesn't trigger Essence Bond, as the damage loses its type, but it has always worked for me, even giving energy of "-0" hits, as has Symbiotic Bond. Not at home, can't verify, but easily tested in any case. If it has changed it would need to be in the past week or two, as I ran a bonder sometime earlier this month I believe, though it is hard to keep track of when I play what. Given that the Life Bond/Bal's Spirit combo is a rather fundemental part of bonder builds I imagine we would have heard the hue and cry at the skills change; the activation of Balthazar's Spirit by Life Bondis mentioned on the Balthazar's Spirit page as well, and we should determine by testing whether it is still true. --Epinephrine 10:06, 27 January 2006 (UTC) ::::I can confirm that. Both Essence Bond and Balthazar's Spirit trigger, even if Life Bond only causes 0 damage to the caster. I ran bonders quite a few times during the last month. ;) --Nilles 04:35, 18 April 2006 (CDT) :::::With regard to Talk:Mo/Me PvE Life Barrier Monk, just noting that the above comment is yet another independent confirmation of what I believe to be true. F G 22:32, 6 May 2006 (CDT) Damage reduction w/Life Bond I'm confused... what's the difference in damage reduction if this is casted after Life Bond? And how about before? --Xiu Kuro 09:01, 7 September 2006 (CDT) : No difference for the Bondee, However for the bonder you want the Life Bond to take effect after the Life Barrier so you take less damage. --JP 09:07, 7 September 2006 (CDT) :Sorry was in a bit of a rush there! If life bond takes effect 1st the Bonder takes 50%-x damage. If Barrier takes effect 1st (and it does if it's cast 1st) the bonder takes 25%-x damage. -- JP 12:26, 7 September 2006 (CDT) I'm 99% certain that the order of enchantments doesn't have any effect on the damage recieved by the caster. It is important to keep Life Barrier as the first enchantment so it gets broken last, but otherwise it doesn't change anything. The two spells take effect at different times: *Life Barrier:"damage dealt to target other ally is reduced by 20...44%" *Life Bond:"whenever target other ally takes damage from an attack, half the damage is redirected to you" Barrier takes effect while the damage is being calculated, before it is actually dealt. Bond takes effect after the damage has been calculated, and redirects 1/2 of that damage to the caster. First the damage hits Life bond, then is reduced by armor. That dmg is halved, then reduced by w/e life bond is at. If you guys can figure out an accurate way of testing this, I'd be happy to try it out. It is interesting to note that damage from attack skills (like Power Attack or Unsuspecting Strike) seem to bypass Life Barrier. ~Avatarian 86 (not logged in, at school, these computers suck!) :Your calculations are incorrect. The fact that enchantments take effect on you in the order they were applied is well established (you can test this with Reversal of Fortune and Life Sheath). Both of these bonds take effect after you have been dealt damage, there is no difference in the wording between the two. :So, let's do an exampel by numbers assuming 15 Protection Prayers, this way Life Barrier blocks out 50% and Life Bond shields you from 30 dmg of the 50% it blocks. Assume a monster does 100 damage to your ally. Now, if you put Life Barrier first, then Life Barrier will take out 50, then Life Bond will take out 25 (sending them to you, but they will be negated at because they are less than 30). So, the ally will take only 25 dmg. :If you put Bond first, then Life Bond will take out 50, sending 50 to you, of which only 30 will be blocked (resulting in you takign 20 damage) and then Barrier will take out 25 and your ally will still only be hit for 25. :So, while it makes no difference to your ally, it makes a BIG difference to you. Since Life Barrier relies on you staying above 50% health, it's better to go with the setting that does not expose you to damage. Since I have bonded myself in FoW many times, I can tell you it makes a HUGE difference against the Dragon Lich. :) --Karlos 23:25, 11 October 2006 (CDT) Any idea on how we can test this? I can't think of any physical attacks that would always deal a regular amount of damage... unless we use a candy-cane weapon...and if we don't put much into protection prayers, it might even out... I know that it's only speculation, and I know that it hasn't been completely proven, but I'm going off the damage calculations listed on the Damage Page. Life Barrier hits before the armor, then Life Bond takes the final damage and divides it. While I'm sure that the enchantment order thing has been established, I just don't think that it applies here. Anyone got a candy-cane weapon and a warrior we could use for testing? I could get one of the officers in my guild to give you a guest invite, and we could test it out. I figure that a warrior with a candy-cane sword attacking a friend of mine using a 60-armor character (with me using life bond and life barrier on him), we should be able to get an accurate readout of the damages... 10 dmg from weapon, +26 from power attack (at 12 strength), 36 damage to 60-armor opponent, right? I would set protection prayers to 4, so life barrier would do 28% damage reduction, and life bond would reduce dmg to me by 10. * Barrier->Bond: ** 36 dmg reduced to 25.92 (most likely rounded up to 26), 13 dmg to caster, reduced by 10, caster takes 3. * Bond->Barrier: ** 36 dmg, 18 goes to caster, caster takes 8. 18 goes to target, reduced to ~13. That's how it would work, right? * According to dmg mechanics page: ** 10 base damage, reduced by Barrier:7.2 ** dmg. 7.2 + 26 from power attack, 33.2. ** 16 goes to target, 16 goes to caster. Caster takes 6 dmg. So, all we have to do is set this up. If the caster takes 3 with barrier first, then take 8 with bond first, the order matters. If the caster takes 6 dmg in both cases, order doesn't matter. Now all we need is a candy-cane sword... does the attribute in swordsmanship matter? ~Avatarian 86 11:53, 12 October 2006 (CDT) :As I said, I have already witnessed the effect in PvE. You can try it against a powerful hitting warrior boss easily. Try the warrior bosses in Cantha. Take a friend and then bond a barrier him at high prot (15) and then get that warrior boss to hit him and see if you get a different damage. even if the hits vary, you will see that over all, you are getting a lot more damage one way than the other. Also, take a friend wearing 15 AL armor and have him fight strong melee foes (the three Jade Brotherhood Knights in Wajjun Bazaar outside the MArketplace come to mind). :One question, where did you get the assumption that Life Barrier takes effect on damage BEFORE armor?--Karlos 17:41, 12 October 2006 (CDT) I may have said that wrong above. From the Damage mechanics page, I meant that the life reduction from life barrier and armor take effect at the same time. Since both of them are multiplied by the raw damage, it doesn't matter what order you multiply them in. I'll try it out tonight, if I get a chance. From the testing that I've done, it really seems that the calculations are accurate. Do I need to provide screen caps or something for the testing? ~Avatarian 86 19:25, 14 October 2006 (CDT) :Edit: Yeah, I've tested it, and it does appear that Karlos is correct. I guess I somehow thought that the description for the skill would match it's effect....I guess the developers can do w/e they want. Sorry for arguing it so vehemently earlier ^^ ~Avatarian 86 14:27, 16 December 2006 (CST) Would this be considered better than Life Bond?--Eloc jcg 22:11, 4 March 2007 (CST) Protective Spirit? ok, lets say there is two people, one cast's this enchantment on the other and the other cast's Protective Spirit on them self's. If the one with Protective Spirit has 100 health and takes damage, does it gets reduced to 10 THEN the damage reduction? And if so, that would be very cool for something, maby a team, but I dont know... ('[[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443]]) 00:27, 27 December 2006 (CST) :Whichever is oldest in the enchantment stack takes effect first. Assuming you have 105 HP and someone casts a 16 prot (52%) life barrier on you and then prot spirit, if you get hit for 100 damage, you'll actually take 10 damage: 100 gets reduced by life barrier first and then by prot spirit. If you cast them in the other order, you'll take 4 damage: prot spirit reduces it to 10 and then life barrier to 4. However, if you reenchant with prot spirit (since it'll run out while life barrier won't), they'll end up in the other order. --Fyren 01:03, 27 December 2006 (CST) Life Stealing I just wanted to check, but does life stealing ignore the bonding? I would assume it does, but I have not tried it yet. :Yes. Life steal is not damage. --Fyren 19:51, 3 January 2007 (CST) Buff Please? Any thoughts on if they buffed this skill to "Whenever Life Barrier prevents damage, you take 1...10 damage". I use Barier over this with another elite many times because this wont trigger Balthazarr's Spirit. Caramel Ni 21:29, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :Life Bond What Damage? I think the front page should state exactly what sorts of life loss it affects, and the difference between that and Life Bond. Not life steal. Yes health degen? Yes SS and other damage Hexes? 72.24.49.198 23:09, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :See Damage article. Degen is not damage. (T/ ) 23:13, 3 May 2007 (CDT) "Damage" is any type of way to lose health that isn't sacrifice or doesn't have the words "steal health" or "lose health". --Heelz 23:17, 3 May 2007 (CDT) dmg b4 or after? just wondering, is the damage reduction b4 or after calculations, cause for a 600.Nibelhim 17:07, 14 September 2008 (UTC)